plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 17
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 17 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 17 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A Big Wave Beach piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 16 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 18}} Difficulty *The Octo Zombie is actually similar to the Wizard Zombie, but his octopi are not defeated when he is defeated. A Ghost Pepper or Cherry Bomb should be used to defeat them. *There are only three Octo Zombies, so this level should not be too hard. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |note5 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie6 = 2 4 3 |note6 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie7 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food; first flag |zombie8 = 2 3 5 |note8 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie9 = |note9 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie10 = 3 2 4 3 |note10 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 2 4 |note11 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie12 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note12 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie13 = |note13 = 400%/7 Plant Food; water reaches 3rd column |zombie14 = 3 1 5 2 4 |note14 = Final flag; water reaches 2nd column}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Ghost Pepper **Infi-nut **Snapdragon **Iceberg Lettuce *Plant two columns of Twin Sunflowers, or one. Use Tangle Kelps to kill the first zombies. Iceberg Lettuce can be used to delay time. *Quickly plant at least three columns of Snapdragons, one column of Infi-nuts and Lily Pads if needed. *When seeing an Octo Zombie, quickly plant a Ghost Pepper or Tangle Kelp if it is alone. *Feed Plant Food on Infi-nut to create a shield to protect the plants from ambush zombies. *If Octo Zombies come in the final wave, it is better to use Ghost Pepper's Plant Food upgrade to kill them quickly. *Snapdragons will greatly help you destroy the octopi. The Sound-o-buga Anti-Lily Pad Strategy *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom (Twin Sunflower will also do) **Phat Beet **Rotobaga **Emergency plants such as Cherry Bomb and Tangle Kelp *Use the first column for your Sun-shrooms (leave one tile open in case of Octo Zombies). The second column should be occupied by Phat Beets. The water tiles should only be used by Rotobagas. *'Only' use the emergency plants if 1.The whole lawn is filled with octopi. 2. The zombies are too close to the House. *If you do this correctly, the day will be easy to beat. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-05-18-58-28.png|By BWB17.png| ' strategy using Magnifying Grass Bwb17 cavia.png|By BWBNP1.jpg|By SOBWB17.PNG|By Walkthrough Android Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 17 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Octo Zombie - Big Wave Beach Day 17 (Ep.405)|By Trivia *This is the only level in Big Wave Beach Part 2 without Surfer Zombies. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 17's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants